wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starjumper
Starjumper is open for use in Fanfiction and Roleplay, but only if you ask (and if I know you well enough)! Appearance Starjumper has dark eyes, a shade of dark blue-green. He has blackened scales and a light underbelly, easily hidden in the dark with the right position. His horns are slightly shorter than normal NightWing horns as well as darker, but they grow useful with hiding from dragons above him. The spines that line down his spine are the same shade as his horns. It's also a family trait to have splotches of some white lines on their back, trailing down the length of their body and shoulders. He enjoys this trait, making him stand out from other NightWings. Starjumper usually will be seen wearing a satchel, full of journals, pencils, pictures, and a couple erasers. He used to stuff food in there, but realized it sometimes damaged the loose drawings. Sadly, his interest in wearing his treasure didn't appeal to him. Yet, Starjumper keeps a small amount of his hoard at the bottom of his bag (if you could find it). Personality He was quite different in a sense. Starjumper didn't always communicate with the other dragonets (See history) which resulted in him not having many friends to back him up or show his plans ahead. This caused him to grow shy around his tribe members, yet he remains happy and excited when anyone comes close to him and/or asks about his research. He happily draws plants in a journal and writes down any observations he notices about it. Although he can exaggerate certain parts of a plant, it's still accurate. This includes describing a dragon's personality if he doesn't think of them as an ally. Starjumper will gladly make acquaintances with any dragon. Yet, he's nervous around SandWings due to the fact when he studied cacti, one tried to attack him. He doesn't take it lightly nor place it in conversations often. So he would rather talk about his research than taking notice to past events. Focusing on the here and now. (Yet, he does have one SandWing ally: Dragonbite) As a family trait, he usually gives off glares as a response. A silent signal for anyone actually taking notice to his facial expressions. Fighting didn't fit into his personality quite well. He was a skilled fighter... somewhat. Starjumper likes to hop around the enemy, matching his high spirit. Yet, he isn't good with offensive attacks and sticks close to his defensive and stealthy-like moves. Starjumper could be easily beaten in a battle if you can focus well enough, but he doesn't play fair. His knowledge on plants leads him to create small elixirs that have grown useful to the tribe. Deadly ones, antidotes that heal venom, and other similar ones. Since he is loyal to only a NightWing Queen, he doesn't like Queen Glory. Not at all. Starjumper would enjoy helping out in getting rid of her, but he keeps those thoughts to himself. He finds RainWings quite lazy, but fears their venom deeply. Even more than a SandWing's venom. Yet, don't tease him about it. He does like the idea of living with the plants that the RainWings do. Which is probably the only thing he likes about them. History Starjumper's family was a strange one within the tribe. They always had the passion and honor to study the plants for their Queen. When Starjumper hatched, he was very similar to rest of his bloodline. Strict with the passion of plants and studying them. As he grew older, the other dragonets reacted to him negatively. Finding his burning desire for study and helping out his parents a total mystery and abnormal. He felt distant, but knew his future would be the same as the rest of his family. His mother told him to always hold on tight to your future, even if others don't like it themselves. So he did, and of course he is where he is now. Going about Pyrrhia to bring back information of herbal plants, poisonous ferns, and other similar ideas to his Queen. Appears In (WoF Spoilers) City of Night Endless War Abilities Normal NightWing abilities. Le starjumper.png|Drawn by Tree Starjumperaa.jpg|This is a human Starjumper. It's so good. Fear drew this btw give credit to Fear everyone. Starjumper chibi.Luster.jpg|Drawn by Luster Starjumperheadshot.png|Drawn by me Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters